


This is an AU idea that I like but will probably never write

by itsveryhardtoexplain



Series: Obscurus!Newt [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Newt is on the run, Obscural!Newt, from the MoM, its a prompt, its the nature of this, or just an outpouring of ideas, this has potenial to be quite angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsveryhardtoexplain/pseuds/itsveryhardtoexplain
Summary: This is just an idea about Newt being an Obscural. Feel free to take what you want. This is not a story.





	

In this universe Newt was raised by muggles in Britain near a large forest with magical creatures. At the request of his adopted parents, who were both siblings of muggleborns, he suppressed magical ability but still explored magical creatures. Newt was sent to Hogwarts with a temporary wand because Ollivander can’t find him a compatible wand at the time(his wand is very peculiar look it up); makes him his special.

He is unable to do magic despite slowly embracing it with the arrival of his Hogwarts letter and evidence of an Obscural begins appearing at Hogwarts. Teachers get worried and began screening first years from a-z. While this happens Newt meets Leta and they begin studying creatures in the forest but one day they meet  a dark creature___ idk maybe centaurs___ that threaten Leta and Newt explode. Newt eventually calms and reforms, only to find himself surrounded by aurors. They take him into custody and Newt finds out he is expelled for Hogwarts. Albus fought for him because he felt like it wasn't his fault. (it wasn't)

He is held in the ministry for two to three years, receiving a ministry mandated education, and being studied as an anomaly before using his his access to the creatures contained in the ministry to escape. The suitcase in this universe was something confiscated from a muggle, like what Mr. Weasley would do, I can’t remember his job, and he used it to escape. 

Newt now is a wanted criminal and instead of simply wandering around the world, he is a 14 year old being chased. By the time he arrives in America, he has a price on his head and is skittish towards all forms of law enforcement. 

Highlights of this AU-

Young Newt finding different beasts because he came along earlier along with the others he saved.

Young Newt.

Young traveling Newt.

Newt doesn’t have a wand and as a result is quite talented at wandless magic.

Him ripping down wanted posters of himself.

Tina finding out.

Jacob wondering why it was a big deal that Newt was an Obscural.

Jacob seeing a wanted poster but not mentioning it because he trusts Newt and knows it can’t be his fault.

Newt by the time he arrives in NYC has been on the run for over a decade.

Newt not knowing normal wizarding things because of his lack of a typical education.

Him having a connection with Credence.

The MACUSA debating weather to take Newt in and him taking the chance to grab Jacob and leave, fleeing from the law like he does best.

**Author's Note:**

> Please someone write this. Or simply tell me what should be added. I'll add any good headcannons to this. If I get enough responses I will probably reformat this...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Inner Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700697) by [talinatera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera)




End file.
